underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Amelia
Amelia is a Vampire Elder of considerable age and strength and the mother of David. She appears in Underworld and Underworld: Evolution, and is portrayed by Hungarian supermodel/actress Zita Görög and by Sveta Driga in Underworld: Blood Wars. History Born in the early 6th century, Amelia was most likely bitten by the first Vampire, Marcus Corvinus, to help control the chaos created by Marcus’s twin brother William, the first Werewolf. Amelia supported locking up William in a coffin-like prison in a remote place where Marcus could not find and release him due to William's uncontrollable rage and Marcus's inability to accept that he could not control him. The capture of William could not have happened without Amelia’s help. She became one of three Vampire Elders ruling the Vampire Coven, alongside Marcus and Viktor. She was allied with Viktor, who sought to undermine Marcus’s authority in light of Marcus's relationship with William. Around the end of the 20th century Amelia had a son, David, with the Vampire Thomas. Amelia and Thomas were close and seem to have had a intimate relationship. When Thomas learned of her pregnancy, they both went to the Nordic Coven and remained there for several months, where she gave birth to their son, David. Viktor began to grew suspicious of their whereabouts, sending Semira and her troops to investigate, but by the time she arrived Thomas had already left with his newborn son and she had returned to the Eastern Coven, keeping their relationship and their son a secret. ''Underworld'' During the events of Underworld, she is at the end of her century long reign, and is preparing to go into hibernation for the next two centuries as part of the Chain, which assures that only one Elder rules during each century. Having returned from New York by way of Vienna just one day before she is to awaken Marcus, Lycans ambush her and her entourage on a train they are using to get to the ceremony at the Vampire mansion. Though guards from the mansion are supposed to assist her, she has been betrayed by the Coven regent, Kraven, who struck a deal with Lycan leader Lucian to kill all three Elders and gain control of the Covens for himself. She is bled dry by Raze, a Lycan henchman, as part of Lucian's plot to turn himself into a Lycan-Vampire Hybrid. ''Underworld: Evolution'' Amelia is seen at the beginning of Underworld: Evolution in a flashback sequence depicting the capture of William, as well as current day events on board the Sancta Helena. Amelia's body is found by the Cleaners, a group of human mercenaries responsible for hiding the war between the Vampires and Lycans, and is taken to the Sancta Helena, a ship on which Alexander Corvinus, the original Immortal, resides. Alexander lays Amelia's body on a table, surrounded by the bodies of Lucian and Viktor. After Alexander decides to commit suicide, he blows up the ship, completely obliterating anything left of Amelia. ''Underworld: Blood Wars'' Amelia is seen in a blood memories flashback when David, her son, drinks a vial of his mother’s blood that she left for him. ''Blood Enemy Although she doesn't appear in ''Blood Enemy, Amelia has a brief mention. She is said to often indulge in baths of blood, believing it to enhance her beauty."The aroma of so much fresh blood was intoxicating. Sonja tried to imagine what it would be like to bathe in such a tub; her skin tingled beneath her gown. It was said that Amelia herself sometimes indulged in such luxurious ablutions in order to enhance her beauty." ~ Blood Enemy novelization, chapter 8 Personality Amelia is a very brave and skillful warrior who don't hesitate to fight in the first line with her soldiers. In Underworld : Blood Wars is revealed that she helped found the Nordic Coven and helped them in time of need. There she give birth to her son David who she loved very much and to protect him from Viktor and the Lycans, she hid his existence, leaving him with his father Thomas. Amelia was a good and right ruler who, unlike Viktor, cared for her people who in return loved and respected her. Of the three Elders she was the most noble and benevolent and, unlike Marcus and Viktor, she didn't deserve her fate. Powers & Abilities Due to being an Elder, Amelia is stronger and faster than younger Vampires. She likely possesses the same skills and powers as other Vampires, but to a much higher degree, including superhuman endurance and healing. She is experienced in the use of crossbows, and is also proficient with swordplay. As with her fellow Elders, Amelia is capable of sorting her blood memories into a coherent record of her reign. Trivia * Amelia's name is a variant of "Amalia", which is derived from Germanic compound names beginning with *amal; meaning "vigor, bravery" – an apt name for the only female Elder. * Like Selene and Sonja, Amelia's great physical beauty has been noted in the novelizations, as all have been compared to "Grecian Goddesses". * Amelia's lines in Underworld: Evolution could not be picked up by the actress's microphone, and so had to be dubbed by somebody else in post production. * Amelia is referred to by the title "Elder Princess" on the official website for Evolution. * It is possible that Amelia's blood baths in Blood Enemy are meant as a nod to the real life "Blood Countess", Elizabeth Báthory. * Amelia is one of the few Vampires shown to have yellow eyes, rather than blue. Gallery Ameliaontrain.jpg|Amelia in the original Underworld. Uw_amelia_unuspecting.jpg|Amelia on the train moments before her death. Amelia senses danger.jpg|Amelia senses danger. Ameliadress.jpg|The dress worn by Amelia in Underworld. Ameliadressback.jpg|The back of Amelia's screenworn outfit. Zita_Gorog_in_Underworld_Evolution_Wallpaper_4_1024.jpg|Promotional poster for Underworld: Evolution featuring Amelia. Ameliasnow.jpg|Amelia in Underworld: Evolution. Ameliauwe.jpg|Amelia just before capturing William. Ameliaevolution.jpg|Amelia disobeys Marcus's orders. Zitaonset.jpg|Zita Görög on the set between shots. Amelia's portrait Blood Wars.jpg|Amelia's portrait in "Blood Wars". Amelia in the village.jpg Amelia, in the begining of Evolution.jpg Council.jpg|Amelia and the Council in "Underworld". Amelia-MP.jpg References es:Amelia fr:Amélia ru:Амилия (Другой мир) pl:Amelia Category:Characters Category:Underworld characters Category:Evolution characters Category:Female characters Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Elders Category:Death Dealers Category:Deceased Category:Vampire Council members